


Freedom

by Fiona_Farley



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M, enolive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Farley/pseuds/Fiona_Farley
Summary: Enoch is smart, but love makes even the smartest people do crazy things (enoch x olive= enolive)





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine.

Freedom was a prospect that one simply didn't think about. It wasn't logical to leave the loop and if Enoch was anything, it was logical. He'd added up the the possibilities a million times in his head. If they left Ms. Peregrine's anything could happen. They could be taken captive and experimented on, executed,or even lost in time. 

He turned to Olive, a sad smile on his face, and said, "Don't you ever want to leave this place; just run away and live your life?"

"Of course I do!" Olive replied. "Who wouldn't? Get married, have kids, grow old..." she sighed. 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be older than seventeen someday?" She said with a chuckled. 

'Yeah', he thought, 'it would be'. 

He could see himself getting married one day. 'They would have it right here,' he thought. 

'On the sprawling green lawns of the house. Everyone they loved would be there. Olive dressed in white, emma her maid of honor, maybe one of the younger girls would be the flower girl'

He laughed at the thought. 'They would absolutely love that. '

'Then they could buy a cottage, have children, and pop by for visits every once in a while. It would be totally impractical' he thought, but as he looked at Olive he realized that she made him want to leave the loop, grow old, and die if it meant a lifetime of adventures with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you find any grammatical errors. I will try to go back and fix them


End file.
